


Crossfire

by ca_hawkins



Series: Mr. Robot Fanvideos [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Fanvideos, Mr. Robot Fanvideos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_hawkins/pseuds/ca_hawkins
Summary: "He's caught in the crossfire."





	Crossfire

**Music  
** Crossfire

 **Sung by  
** Stephen

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHMZe6Kc5Po) | [Tumblr](http://i-am-adlocked.tumblr.com/post/173736934853/tribute-to-mr-robot-posted-on-may-9-hes-caught)


End file.
